


Flicker & burn

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fanart manip of the Ninth Doctor and Badwolf!Rose from the Parting of the Ways. Warning that both characters are shirtless, but the content is still Teen.





	




End file.
